Japanese Patent Application Publication listed below discloses a technique for calculating an indicated mean effective pressure using Fourier coefficients obtained by expanding a pressure within a combustion chamber (referred to as an in-cylinder pressure hereinafter) of a combustion engine (referred to as an engine hereinafter) into Fourier series.
Patent application publication 1: No. H8-20339